Random Music
by secret in the darkness
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Multi-shippings {NaLu, Gerza, Gruvia, LaMi, GaLe} para mayor información leer (?)


Aquí Secret otra vez! Vengo con mi segundo Fanfic 3 aunque en realidad son una serie de drabbles…. Vi este "juego" en otros fanfics y me llamo mucho la atención hacerlo asi que véanme aquí! (?) Espero que los disfruten y no salgan muy OoC

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no es mio! Es de Hiro Mashima! Puto shippeador loco, dime que está vivo Gerard ;W; Las canciones tampoco son mias, si no que de sus respectivos creadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. Pon tu reproductor de música en modo aleatorio (toda la música que tengas).

2. Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en ella relacionado con el tema escogido. Sólo tiene el tiempo de lo que dure la canción. No planear de antemano, empieza cuando la canción de inicio y nada de repetir después. Cuando la canción termine, se termina de escribir

3. Redacta diez Drabbles con esto y luego publícalo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1. M.I.N.E (End this way) – Five Finger Death The Punch {Gerard x Erza} **

Él siempre lo supo, desde que había sido "revivido", no debía mantenerse cerca de ella, porque le haría daño, siempre era lo mismo, no deseaba seguir lastimando aún más a la Scarlet, pero algo había, como si de una fuerza se tratase que lo hacía volver a cruzarse en su camino, fuera como fuera siempre se acercaba a ella, era como si de magnetismo se tratase, luego de un tiempo supo que la mantenía cerca por inercia, porque sabía que no podía, ella era lo prohibido que deseaba, le era simplemente inevitable, por eso mismo ahora mismo se encontraban allí, besándose a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, que él podía volver a hacerle daño el correspondía ese beso que la pelirroja le había dado de improvisto.

_-Te amo-_ Susurro ella sonrojada

_-Yo también te amo Erza-_ Susurró cerrando los ojos, jamás podría contra lo que lo atraía a ella.

**2. Never be the same – Red {Natsu x Lucy}**

Allí estaba ella, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, el Dragón Slayer no podía hacer más que observar con impotencia mientras sostenía la mano de su compañera, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que deseaban salir, no podía creer que hacia unas horas la había visto sonreír como siempre, pero ahora estaba allí sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada, no había podido defenderla y se odiaba por ello, Lucy lo era todo para él, más que el mismo gremio, sin ella caería, más de lo que había caído con la desaparición de Igneel, si ella moría él sería un muerto viviente, pero esto dependía de ella, completamente de ella.

_-Luce por favor no me dejes-_ Susurró aferrándose aún más a la mano de esta, apoyándola en su frente, si ella moría la amaría para siempre y jamás podría estar con otra, no podría volver a ser el mismo que era antes porque ella lo era todo para él, no importase cuanto lo intentara, no volvería a ser lo mismo.

**3. Maps – Maroon 5 {Leve Natsu x Lissana, Natsu x Lucy win(?)}**

Ella pensaba que lo había hecho bien, que todo estaba bien, ella era lo más cercano que tenía, eran una familia, ellos se casarían cuando grandes ¿Cuándo murió ese sueño? ¿Fue cuando desapareció y viajo al edolas? No. Todo murió cuando _ella_ llego, la albina sabía que ella había sido la que había cambiado el mapa de Natsu, ya no era la Strauss la que estaba con él, era la rubia, ¿En qué fallo? No lo sabía, pero la guerra la había ganado la chica con la que ahora el pelirosa se estaba abrazando, lo sabía, el mapa que lo conducía a él estaba bien, pero él no quería seguir el mapa con ella y eso le dolía, aunque aceptaría su derrota, desde que estaba en edolas sabía que ella no ganaría, incluso la edo Lucy le había ganado el amor del chico.

**4. Sabes – Reik {Gray x Juvia}**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho al Fullbuster que algún día estaría enamorado de la Loxar se hubiese reído a carcajas, y no era exagerar, para él era imposible, pero no, allí estaba el peleando nuevamente con Lion, el cual nuevamente había intentado robar lo que desde siempre "había sido suyo" y es que la peli azul lo era ¿No? Después de todo ella era la que lo había seguido, ella era la que había insistido en todo momento, y ahora que al fin había admitido sus sentimientos –para sí mismo- no dejaría que el otro se la robase, ella era de su propiedad por decisión propia y ahora el exigiría que fuese para siempre, le gustase o no, por eso para lograr que el albino se la intentara llevar de nuevo la beso, un dulce beso del que ahora era adictos, ella era simplemente perfecta, después de todo el Hielo y el Agua son la combinación perfecta.

**5. Lullaby – Nickelback {Laxus x Mirajane}**

Todos en Fairy tail se encontraban devastados, la muerte del maestro había sido algo que no podían evitar, la edad se lo había llevado, todos lloraban, pero Laxus se encontraba totalmente frio, no lloraba como los demás y eso a algunos les había desagradado, "Al fin será maestro, después de todo eso es lo que quería" habían dicho, pero el simplemente se mantenía así porque debía ser fuerte, él debía ser quien se mantuviese firme a pesar de que algunos lo malinterpretaran, pero había alguien a quien no había logrado convencer con su actuación, la mayor de las Strauss.

_-Yo sé que se siente perder a quien más quieres, conmigo no tienes que parecer fuerte, yo seré tu pilar hoy-_ Fue lo que le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo que el rubio comenzase a llorar en silencio, aferrándose esa pequeña cintura, solo con ella se rompería así, solo hoy.

**6. Demons – Imagine Dragons {Gajeel x Levy}**

El dragón Slayer de hierro se encontraba alejado de todos los demás del gremio comiendo, no deseaba ni siquiera pelear con "Salamander", no deseaba nada, después de todo hoy era el aniversario de haber crucificado a la "enana" y era ese el porqué de su estado, odiaba recordar que él le había hecho tanto daño, pero el pasado no podía ser cambiado, aunque la McGarden no lo estaba ayudando a olvidarlo, ya que se había obstinado en mantenerse en su lado.

_-Enana mejor vete de una vez a jugar con los demás idiotas- _Fue lo único que soltó, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

_-Me quedare aquí, contigo-_ Él solo suspiro, no podía negarle algo a ella _–Gajeel…. Yo no te odio, por eso tú no debes odiarte a ti mismo por eso- _

Ante las palabras de la chica abrió bastante los ojos, ella había logrado ver a través de él… ella había ignorado todas las advertencias y se quedó allí, el simplemente sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo y revolvió los cabellos de la chica murmurando un pequeño "Gracias enana".

**7. Remember Everything – Five Finger Death the Punch {Gerard x Erza}**

El chico del tatuaje se encontraba sentado bajo la lluvia mirando hacia el horizonte, se había cumplido el aniversario del día que se volvió malo dentro de la torre del paraíso, donde mato a todos aquellos que considero su familia, a cada uno de ellos, le dolía, él lo recordaba todo y cada recuerdo era como una daga, también había hecho sufrir mucho a la mujer que amaba, se odiaba a si mismo por ello, la Scarlet no se merecía aquello, él no era digno para ella ¿Estaba pagando bien sus pecados? Algo le decía que no, él siempre tendría que llevar ese peso en los hombros, toda su vida, porque él lo recordaba todo.

De pronto se sorprendió al sentir que lo abrazaban por la espalda, no tuvo la necesidad de girarse para saber quién era, aquellos cabellos escarlata la habían delatado por completo, no la aparto y ella tampoco dijo algo, estaba apoyándolo, porque sabía que se culpaba, ella solo estaba allí intentando aliviar su dolor y lo agradecía, esa era una de las cosas por la que amaba a Erza y deseaba que fuera feliz.

**8. All I want – A Day To Remember {Natsu x Lucy}**

Natsu se consideraba una persona honesta, decía lo que pensaba sin medir las consecuencias de estas porque así le gustaba vivir, no quería arrepentirse nunca de no haber dicho, por lo que ahora no entendía porque todos estaba impactados, solo había dicho aquello que sentía y pensaban dirigidos a su compañera de equipo que eran cuatro simples palabras

"_Nee Luce, me gustas"_

Pero allí estaba todo Fairy tail, mirando con la boca abierta al Dragón Slayer y una rubia totalmente sonrojada, el pelirosa no entendía mucho el porqué de sus reacciones, pero si se alegró ante la que tuvo la maga estelar, ya que esta se había lanzado hacia sus brazos soltando un pequeño "Tú también me gustas, Natsu".

**9. Shatter Me – Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale**

¿Por qué Juvia amaba tanto a Gray? Ese era un misterio para muchos realmente, pero solo ella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque él la salvo, el rompió aquella burbuja en la que se encontraba encerrada y en la cual solo hacía caso a el maestro, él la hizo sentir viva y querer seguir viviendo a pesar de que ella solo traía la lluvia, por eso lo adoraba tanto, por eso lo amaba a tal punto, porque el casi era todo para ella, su salvador adoraba a Gajeel y a todo Fairy tail por recibirla, pero el mago de hielo era un nivel superior de eso porque él fue quien la salvo de su sufrimiento del alma, esa era la respuesta a aquella pregunta, no importaba cuanto el la ignorara o intentara apartarla, ella seguiría a su lado no importaba que.

_-Gray-sama~ Juvia hizo galletas~-_

**10- A Thousand Years – Chistina Perri {Gerard x Erza}**

¿Quién en su sano juicio seguiría enamorada de un ex convicto, fugitivo de la ley que había asesinado a muchas personas y la mayor parte del tiempo se veía enredado en problemas? Tin tin tin, tenemos una ganadora, Erza Scarlet podía levantar la mano pero ella lo haría con la mano en alto, ella no dudaba en sus sentimientos por Gerard, ella lo amaba demasiado, desde que tenía memoria, por lo mismo seguía llevando el apellido que él le había dado, por eso cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar querer lanzarse a sus brazos, porque lo amaba desde hace años y seguiría haciéndolo mil años más de ser necesario, porque aquello de la prometida no se lo creía, porque ella sabía que todo eso era para que ella se alejara debido a la culpa que el sentía, pero cuando el por fin pudiese perdonarse la pelirroja estaría allí, para que finalmente pudiesen ser felices juntos, no importa cuántos años tardaran eso, ella seguiría esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termine! Tarde más de lo que pensé pero lo hice(?) Por favor recuerden que es mi segunda publicación, intenten no ser malos y de lanzar tomates recuerden que no sean podridos(?)

Se despide Secret in the Darkness

Reviews?


End file.
